


Never Let Me Go

by Byeollumiere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acrophobia, Castiel is Not a Morning Person, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel is a Tease, Dean is afraid of heights, Guardian Angel Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mentions of Sam/Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, castiel still has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeollumiere/pseuds/Byeollumiere
Summary: Dean is known for his brave and fearless personally, not his fear of height.





	

Dean sipped his morning coffee, the sun exposing it's self by resting its raise on the window sill. The bitter taste of the black coffee staining his tongue. He rubbed at his stubble, a yawn escaping his lips. The sudden warmth that pressed up against his back was exhilarating, long arms wrapping themselves around his torso.  
“Good morning Cas,” Dean grumpily said as he set his olive green mug down. Low mumbling came from the body behind him. Dean shuffled to the fridge, grabbing the milk while the body still hung to his waist. Pouring some coffee into a different mug, he added some of the milk and a spoon of sugar, handing it to Castiel who grumbled from all the moving.  
“Coffee?” Castiel sluggishly accepted the mug of Joe before removing his body off of his husband. He replied with a thank you and sipped the sweet caffeine, smiling as soon as the it met his lips.

“Sam went out with Gabriel for some sort of breakfast date,” Dean said, voice dropping in a disapproving manner, “they'll be back this afternoon.” Castiel scowled at his husband.  
“Dean, you know better then to frown upon our brother’s relationship. If they are happy together, than there shouldn't be a problem.” A sigh followed a sip of coffee,  
“I know but Gabriel can be a well… he can be a bad influence, I just don't want to see Sammy hurt.”  
“It's admirable that you care to greatly for your brother but Gabriel would never hurt Samuel, end of discussion.” Dean grumbled into his coffee, defeated.

 

After a moment of silence Dean was the one to break the tension.  
“What do you want to do to pass the time?” Dean said, quirking an eyebrow.  
“I don't know,” Cas said, finishing up his coffee. Dean pushed himself off the counter to place a quick kiss on Cas’s forehead and set his now empty mug in the sink along with Cas’s.  
“Does this mean we get the whole morning to ourselves?” Cas questioned, Dean replying with an agreeable hum, “so that means?” 

The edges of Cas’s lips formed a small smile as Dean frantically shook his Dean at the man in his worn out AC-DC shirt.  
“Don't you dare think about it,” Dean threatened. The smile only got wider as he broke into a sprint after this now screaming husband. Castiel chased Dean down the bunker’s halls, screaming in delight and horror. Dean frantically ran down the rooms, knocking into the brick walls to avoid his husband’s plan. 

“No Cas!” Dean didn't know why his husband was all about his fears. Cas had tried many ways to resolve the issue by walking with him all the way up to building tops, mountain climbing, or even just putting him on a really tall ladder, but he could never convince or trick him to step a foot on a plane. The dark haired man soon caught up with Dean and tackled him to the ground.

“Get off me Cas,” Dean said as he struggled under Castiel’s grip, doing anything he could to get away. Cas just laughed and loosened his grip on his wrists.  
“Come on, its not that bad,” he whined, pleading with his ocean blue eyes.  
Dean winced at the sight of Cas’s puppy dog eyes. He could never say no when those beautiful blue irises pleaded within his sulky, tired looking eyes. He turned away and sighed in defeat once more. When the word “fine” escaped his lips, Cas squealed with the excitement he couldn't contain.

“Nothing extreme now,” Dean said once the two were outside of the bunker. Cas just smiled and leaned in for a hug.  
“Hold on tight,” Cas whispered as Dean clenched his eyes shut. A gust of wind soon blew threw his gelled hair, tickling his exposed skin. He felt so safe in Castiel's arms, resting his forehead on he shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes to find them both in the blue morning sky, it colliding with the colours on the ground.

“Castiel!” Dean was screwing his eyes shut as soon as he opened them. He was screaming bloody murder as he held onto Castiel's shirt like his life depended on it, in which in the case, it did.  
“Dean, please open your eyes,” Cas whispered, his gravely voice soft in the other’s ear. It made Dean shivered but he proceeded to furiously shake his head and bury it in the crook of his lover’s neck. Castiel's long fingers slid through Dean’s brown locks, in hope to calm him down. Dean was a brave soul but his Acrophobia was in the way of it. He wouldn't dare do anything that had him looking down to find himself in the air, and Castiel took pity to him.

 

Castiel whispered sweet nothings in his ear while his hand groomed his soft locks of hair.  
“If you open your eyes I'll let you see my wings,” Cas said in hope he would listen to him. Cas had cornered Dean, he knew that Dean would never turn down an opportunity to glance upon the glory of those midnight blue wings. The colour was so close to black and yet the blue overpowered it. Soon enough, Cas saw the olive green eyes he had fell in love with.

“A promise is a promise,” Cas said, and in a second Dean's view of the sky was blocked by shimmering wings. Dean giggled in fascination and reached out to touch the sensitive feathers. They were soft and had a warm feeling to it, making Dean relax.  
A jumble of letters came from Cas’s lips. The strange language of Enochain filled Dean's ears, making him smile in a instant.  
“I love you too,” Dean said, his smile beaming up to his husband, “now put me down.”

Cas responded with a laugh and in a swoosh, they were on the ground. Dean immediately fell to his knees, showing affection to the land.  
“Oh sweet merciful land,” Dean cooed at the grass. Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes, brows pushing together.  
“What are you doing?” Castiel was confused by his husband’s actions.  
“The ground loves me,” Dean stated.  
“Dean, the earth is not capable of human emotions, for it doesn't experience the emotion of love,” Cas lectured.

 

“Well the earth won't force me to face my fears!” Dean argued.  
“I'm sorry,” Dean glared at Cas, getting up from the grass and embraced his husband.  
“It's okay, you nerd,” Dean joked, his smile warming up the closeness of the two. They parted the hug but stayed like that for only a moment.

It was Castiel who leaned into satisfy the need in his heart. His lips were chapped and rough but the kiss was nice. Cas tasted like power, he smelt of ocean waters, his eyes filled with the fury of a thousand thunderstorms that were hidden peacefully by black lashes, and his smile lit up the most darkest places in Dean's heart. Most would declare Castiel a living Saint, inhuman, a perfect human being. He had them all fooled, for he was not a human. An Angel of the Lord with wings of midnight blue, once pure white, now burnt form the flames of Hell. Gripped a man born of righteousness and carried him from his sorrows and fears. He held his burnt body and carried him from Hell. Dean smiled at the memories, for truly he knew Castiel was his. He held his lover’s hand and whispered, “Never let me go.”


End file.
